Technical Field
The present invention relates to powertrain torque demand control for controlling a speed ratio and an operation of an internal combustion engine on the basis of a target vehicle drive force.
Related Art
So-called engine torque demand (ETD) control, in which an output of an internal combustion engine is controlled on the basis of a depression amount of an accelerator pedal and a speed ratio of an automatic transmission is controlled on the basis of the depression amount of the accelerator pedal and a vehicle speed, is widely employed as a conventional method of controlling a drive force of a vehicle. In this control method, the engine and the transmission are controlled independently in accordance with respective individual target values.
JP2001-328462A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2001, proposes powertrain torque demand (PTD) control, in which a target vehicle drive force is set on the basis of an accelerator pedal depression amount and a vehicle speed, whereupon a speed ratio of an automatic transmission and a torque of an internal combustion engine are controlled in an integrated fashion so that the target vehicle drive force is obtained.